N E O
by Trash Girl Productions
Summary: An addition to the team, who isn't a player? Follow an androgynous student who will have an adventure involving many basketballs and shenanigans with lots of emotions soon to crash into the party boat.


**This is the first time NM wrote a fanfiction without asking for my help. We're sorry if we screw the characters' attitudes and all. Seriously we are.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **The Trash Girl Productions do not own the series of Kuroko no Basuke or references that may appear in N E O. They all belong to their respective owners, leaving only the plot, the changes, and most importantly, our character in our ownership.**

 **We will not repeat this disclaimer next chapter onwards, so please refer to this chapter's disclaimer only.**

… **_._._._._**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Today is Aida Neo's first day in school, in a _Japanese school_. He felt rather lax, the music blast into his ears. His classmates already looked at him oddly, but he shrugged their questioning looks and immediately sat on his assigned seat near the doors. ' _Exactly the reaction he was expecting_ ,' rolling his eyes behind the saskia framed sunglasses while pillow he carried on the backrest.

Pretending to read the newly released manga he bought, he observed the student's activities. He already read the whole thing the previous day. The place he is currently sitting on may not be the best spot, though if he went farther back, he might end up sleeping. The sunglasses may hide his eyes but Neo doesn't want to sleep in a random lecture, he will only do so when necessary.

The door opened and his train of thought crashed. Feeling the same presence from a while ago when he was helping Riko analyze their future players. Glancing at the person who passed by the door, he saw the same teal colored haired person. Neo observed as the taller male walked to his place unnoticed by the population of the classroom. He simply dodged everyone and sat on his seat near the back.

Then another person entered, making his eyes divert just as the teal haired boy noticed him turn his head away. Kagami Taiga, a fellow returnee, unsurprisingly got the people's attention. His huge physique and delinquent appearance, of course it would attract attention. Everyone who stared got glared at, though it didn't scare the effeminate boy from staring.

The male before him noticed and glared, "What are you looking at?"

Kagami growled when the guy didn't stop staring at him. It even frustrated him further when the guy ignored the question. He almost accused the person when the said guy said, "You're blocking the doorway."

"He made a point," the teacher, who was just behind Kagami, stated, "now sit down!"

"Yes sir!" All those who weren't in their places ran and sat in their proper places.

Neo pointedly ignored the teacher's introduction, only taking note of his name. Being the nearest to the door, he is the first person to introduce himself.

"Aida Neo, age 15, birth date September 29, nice to meet you," Neo nodded instead of bowing, "I have a back brace so it is very hard to bow. My eyes are very sensitive to light, mother made a letter for my glasses and pillow."

Murmurs buzzed around, but the teacher, after taking and reading the letter, shushed them all. Then, the oldest male signaled for the next student to introduce herself and the others followed.

Since he practically took a picture of the class list to memorize the arrangement, Neo only took note on the interesting ones like the Kagami Taiga, whom unintentionally intimidated the class once more and Kuroko Tetsuya, who gave the occupants of the classroom mini heart attacks except the braced boy for he had been staring at the teal haired classmate for some time now.

"So here is the schedule for the weeks to follow…"

 **.._._..._.**

"Aren't the managers cute?"

"One of them is a second year, right?"

"Hey, who's that other girl? I think I saw her in one of the freshmen classrooms."

"I don't think that's a girl… They're wearing our uniform."

"You morons, you're all wrong!" Junpei whacked the gossiping freshmen, making them cry out of pain.

"I'm the coach of the Boys' Basketball Team, Aida Riko," said the girl before gesturing to the androgynous person in boy's uniform, "and this will be our manager, Aida Neo, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you," the cousins greeted the shocked freshmen.

" **WHAT?** " The first year trio shouted in surprise as they all thought in unison, ' _It isn't the old man?_ '

"That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei," Hyuuga said, addressing their confusion, "He's just watching our practices and such."

"Are you serious **?** " One of them shouted the question.

"Wait, is that even allowed?" Another demanded.

"Will you please take off your shirts?" The request of Neo added to their shock, "We cannot analyze your potential if you keep them on."

Some stammered and stuttered, but gave in. The next thing that happened next isn't something they expected.

"You," she pointed at a first year, "your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you do around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll want to improve that."

"Yes!" He stammered as Neo took down notes by listening to his cousin and analyzing by his own observations.

"You, your body is too stiff," she told another freshman. "Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath!"

"Yes..." Another freshman uttered, stunned.

"As for you―" Riko continued.

"What the hell?" Another gasped.

"She could by just by looking at your body?!"

"Her father is a sports trainer," Junpei explained, "She was already recording data in order to make training menus. She gained that skill after spending every day looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, she sees all its abilities and stats."

 _'Well that's not the only reason why she's the coach though,'_ he thought wryly.

"I don't know about her cousin, though," muttered the second year, loud enough to be heard by those who as near him, "I haven't really seen him in action, yet."

 **.._._..._.**

Riko stared at the muscled giant in awe, the statistics she's seeing is very high for an average high schools. Neo, who seems to be staring on the hardened abdominal muscles, is rather much focused on the person beside Kagami Taiga. In his mid peripheral vision is Kuroko Tetsuya, the most interesting person he observed so far.

Neo noticed that his cousin finally came out of her daydreaming state, asked for the guy in front of them. He assumed that Kuroko had long placed his short back or expected not to be noticed and haven't removed it from the beginning. "Riko-kun, he's right here" the said girl looked at the direction his face was facing and shrieked. The others noticed and did the same thing, not that they would ever admit though.

The teal haired boy's eyes looked rather shocked, seeing the fact that a person noticed him. Keeping an impassive expression, he calmly confirmed what Neo just said. He then told Riko that he had been there the whole time, which the younger Aida noted on his notepad. Kuroko removed his shirt when ordered to.

 **.._._..._.**

On the bus, Riko looked outside with her earphones in her ears.

' _Who is he? His stats are way too low, all his numbers are below average, and on top of that, he's already almost at his limit. There's no way he could've been a regular on such a strong team on Earth...'_ she recalled her observation on the ghostly teen.

"I think I know how he became a regular," Neo said, before ending it mysteriously, "and prepare to be shocked Riko-kun."

"Why is that?" She couldn't help but wonder. When her cousin notices something, it is something she probably missed to notice.

"You'll see our magician in action," she should seen that coming, he is very cryptic when he wants to be, "he might play with tiger tomorrow as well." Satisfied with the hints he dropped, he went back to his game. He isn't losing to any of those arcana monsters, after all.

 **._._..**

 **NM: So I left so many references everywhere. Anyways, this is probably one of the fanfiction I've plotted and took time to write. Sadly, this isn't beta'd. Anaya said that she is still reconstructing the other fanfiction, the one she wrote in this account. And we still are planning to do a request by our friend, pH, to revise the two chosen stories from her account. Hooray for us.**

 **This is what Neo looks like any way:**

 **Neo's Hairstyle (to copy and paste, change** _www._ __ **to** _m._ **):**

5272/i/2014/361/2/0/kominato_haruichi_by_rosso_

 **Except his hair color, it's black but when it light touches it, it's a bit green**

 **Glasses:**

. /media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/736x460/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/t/ft0330_82b_os_


End file.
